Love Overcomes All
by Sakura Mouto
Summary: A prophecy is told about Harry and Draco and the prochecy comes true. When the relationship blumes, Voldemort's daugther comes along...( that's sucks but the story is better)
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfics so I would like no flames, just critiques on the story  
base. It's going to be a Harry/Draco Romance. I just think they look so cute together!   
Light/Dark and all. Anyway here's the story!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter1: The Attack  
  
On the thrid week of July, Harry Potter was hurrying to make breakfast for the Dursleys. God he   
hated them, they made him everything over there! He just wished he could get out of here. But on  
a brighter note, this was his last summer there, because he was just going to turn 18 in a week.  
The Dursleys had never made him a cake or anything to even ecknowledge his birthday, while his   
cousin Dudley got spoiled with things that would be broken in a month. They starved him, make him  
do everything and sometimes when his Oncle Vernon got drunk, beat him.   
  
Harry sighed when he put the breakfast on the table. One last summer, and then freedom.  
  
" A brown owl then swooped into the kitchen landing on Harry shoulder.  
  
"Boy! Get thhat thing out of my kitchen before I kill it before I kill you!" his oncle yelled.  
  
"Yes Oncle Vernon." he replied in a monotone voice.  
  
With the owl, still on his shoulder, Harry walked out of the kitchen and went to his room. He   
set up the owl on top of Hedwig's cage and took the letter from it's leg. Hedwig was woken up by   
the intrution of the owl and hooted in annoyance.  
  
"Shh! Hedwig! Stop that!" he hissed at his owl who shut up quickly.  
  
He unrolled the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
This is Arabella Figg, your neighbor. By the owl that I've sent you you guess I'm a witch, which   
is correct. This is important, back up and come over to my house as soon as you can! Hurry!  
  
Arabella Figg  
  
He didn't hesitate for a second. He got his things and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Boy what are you doing?" yelled his oncle.  
  
"Leaving! Hopefully for the last time! In case I don't come back, see yeah later you bunch of   
arrogant, selfish gits. May you all rot in hell! (Go Harry! I've always wanted to say that to  
them.)" Harry yelled and rushed out the door.  
When he got to Ms.Figg's house, he nocked on the door and the old woman openned the door quickly  
and pushed Harry inside.  
  
" Harry how are you? Having a good summer?" the old woman asked.  
  
Harry smiled weakly.  
  
"As good as it can get with the Dursleys I guess." he replied.  
  
" That's to be expected though. Come, leave your things here and join us in the living room."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Ye now come."  
  
They walked into the living room and Harry stopped short and took a step back. Draco Malfoy was   
sitting in the living drinking tea.  
  
"What's going on here?" he replied.  
  
" Harry this may look bad but hear me out. Draco here has been on the side of light for a year  
now. He's been getting as much information as he could. A piece of information that came from  
Draco saved your life last year."  
  
Harry remembered it well. The Death Eater had found a way to floo in Gryfindor Tower. Though a  
spy had found out about this and they were able to stop the Death Eater in their tracks. Draco  
must have gotten that information.  
  
" How do I know this isn't all a trick?" he said not trusting them.  
  
" You have to decide that." Malfoy said and Harry thought he saw a glint eye in his eye that was  
pleading him to believe them.  
  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Over the years, he had discovered some abilities that no one  
else could do. Like wandless magic, divination, telekenisis, time, summoning things, blowing   
things up, healing and seeing if someone was good or evil. He was able to these outside of   
Hogwarts because the Ministry could only detect underage wizards using their wands, not magic   
without a wand. So he didn't break any rules for once. So now he used the power to see if he was   
good or evil. The power worked by seeing auras around the person. So concentrated on Malfoy and   
after a few seconds (practicing the power shortened the time it took to do that) he saw a light   
aura surrounding him.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
" Ok I believe you but why did you tell me to bring my things over." he asked.  
  
"Well Harry Voldmort has beening breaking the barriers over here so the Dursleys house is not   
safe so we're sending you and Draco to Hogwarts to ge to know each other and train." she replied  
simply.  
  
"Get to know each other?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yes. You'll understand when you talk to Dumblebore now..." but she was cut off by a huge   
explosion in front of the house. A bunch of black cloaks could be seen in front of them.  
  
"Harry! Draco! Get out of here! Now!" she yelled.  
  
The boys looked around.  
  
"How?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Floo!"  
  
"What about Potter's things?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Harry made up his mind.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
Harry shrunk his things with a wave of his hand and put his things in his pocket.Malfoy and   
Ms. Figg were stunned.  
  
"What?"   
  
"You did wandless magic!"  
  
A high pitch laugh echoed throughout the room.  
  
The three turned to face none other then Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Well, Well. It it isn't the Auror, the traitor and my archenemy. More than I even expected but  
no matter. This is so much more productive."  
  
Voldemort laughed again this time, along with he's Death Eaters.   
  
"What do you want this time?" Harry asked stepping forward.  
  
"What do I always want?"  
  
" Revenge and honestly you've tried to kill me seven times and he haven't succeded. You're persistant I'll give ou that."  
  
"Yes and now I will sucessed!"  
  
" Oh no you won't!"  
  
"Explilliarmus!" Voldemort cried and his wand along with Ms.Figg and Draco's wands flew into   
Voldemort's outstreched hand.  
  
"Do you feel brave Harry Potter? Now that I have all the cards on the hand?"  
  
"I don't need a wand to defeat the likes you!"   
  
Harry waved his right hand a Voldemort was throwed backwards fell on a bunch of his supporters."  
  
"Wands!" Harry called and the wands reappeared in the trio's hands.   
  
Harry put his's away.  
  
"Get the floo powder!" Harry said while he waved his hand away to throw all the Death Eaters back  
.  
  
Malfoy went anndd got the floo powder.   
  
"Now let's get of here! Malfoy go first."  
  
Malfoy nodded and grab a handful of powder.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Hogwarts!" cried the elderly woman.  
  
Malfoy into the fireplace and yelled and flooed out.  
  
Harry floo the Death Eaters back but Voldemort put a shield around himself and only got a lot of   
wind to fight against and yelled,  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry both of his hands and the curse along with the scene froze. Ms. Figg was still unfrozen   
because he allowed her to be.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked.  
  
"Nevermind let's get out of here while it holds.  
  
Harry and Ms. Figg flooed out just because they scene unfroze.  
  
When the two disappeared, Voldemort blew up the house in rage.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well, that was a start! Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2: The Prophecy 


	2. Chapter 2 The Prophecy

Hey everyone, I'm back! Thank you everyone for the great reviews!   
  
Tatiana - Sorry! I'm french and they spell it with an "O". Oh well, the word probably won't be  
used in the next chapters.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 - Prophecy  
  
Harry and Ms. Figg flooed into the Headmaster's Office. Harry was breathing hard and Ms. Figg was  
looking at Harry in amazement.  
  
"How did you freeze time?" she said.  
  
Harry simply smiled.  
  
"What took you so long?" a male voice asked.  
  
The two turned to see Draco Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore a feet from them.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy! We were just fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Now, now boys let's sit down for tea and we can discuss this in a civil manner." Dumbledore said.  
  
Once the four were sipping tea, Ms. Figg spoke.  
  
"Harry, how did you freeze time on the Death Eaters?"  
  
Malfoy gasped.  
  
Harry felt ackward.  
  
"Well, I waved my hand..."  
  
"Harry! Tell us the truth! When did you get these ablilities?"  
  
"I don't know and to answer the question of why didn't you tell us about them is that I already   
have enough attention and I didn't want anymore."  
  
"You still should've told us!"  
  
"Sorry! I was trying to control them as much as possible so when I actually did tell them about   
it they wouldn't blow up!"  
  
No one could argue with that.  
"Now we'll discuss Harry's abilitlies later. We are all here to talk about the Prophecy.."  
  
"Prophecy?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, created by Helga Hufflepuff, a great Seer. Here I'll read it," Dumbledore grabbed a   
parchment and read it aloud.  
  
"A thousand years into the future  
A great evil will plague the Earth  
Then a symbol of light and darkness will enuite  
And after a great hardship  
Together, they will be the greatest power that anyone has ever known.  
  
Silence followed.  
  
"Not very clear isn't it?" Harry mumbled.  
  
"Prophecies never are." the headmaster replied.  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"NO!" both men yelled jumping out of their chairs.  
  
Ranting began with "It's impossible!", "We're both male!" and "We hate each other!"'s but the  
headmaster shook his head.  
  
"Boys, I know that this is a little much for you to handle but Helga Hufflepuff's spirit came to  
me last night in a dream and told me that you were the ones mentioned in the Prophecy." the old  
man said calmly.  
  
The young man turned and looked at each other for several minutes.  
  
"What now? A wedding?" Malfoy snorted turning back towards the headmaster.  
  
"No! No! Just that naturally you will be spending time together and your own rooms together etc.   
And then you will be getting married."  
  
He ignored the gasps and yells again.  
  
"Harry, do you remember where the stone was hidden in your first year?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Good, that's where your rooms are hidden. The portrait with I think you know Vi?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Yes that's the portrait, the password is light. Now have a good afternoon boys and do address   
yourselves by your first names." And shoved them out of the room before they could protest.  
  
The boys were very confused, angry and shy.  
  
"Do you want to go to our rooms now?" asked Harry.  
  
" Um.... sure....." replied Draco in a faint whisper.  
  
They walked for a long while and they finally found themselves facing a portrait, Vi.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Light."  
  
The portrait smiled and swung open.  
  
The two walked in. The room which they assumed was the common room had nice fireplace, two chairs  
  
with a worktable at the back of the room and a loveseat in front of the fireplace. Above the   
fireplace was a lion and a snake entwined together. Their were two doors at the end of the room.  
Draco opened one and mumbled "bathroom" and then he opened the second one and gasped. Harry   
walked over to him and pierced over his shoulder and he too gasped. Inside was a bedroom with   
their things on each side of the room, two closets and a huge bed with a nightstand on each side  
. Draco closed the door and turned around and saw Harry standing close to him and stepped back   
backing into the door.  
  
"Well...um nice place huh?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah" and Harry went and sat down on the loveseat.  
  
" Wonder if that Prophecy is going to come true...."  
  
Draco walked over and sat down too.  
  
"How can't possibly believe that that Prophecy is going to come true Harry!"  
  
"Then why did you call me by my first name Draco?"  
  
Draco blushed deep red.  
  
Harry grinned that irisistable grin and he blushed more, if possible.  
  
"Do you like me?" Harry asked  
  
Draco felt like he had to tell Harry now. The grin was just too hard to resist.  
  
"Yes, since fifth year." he looked away.  
  
Harry stroked his cheek.  
  
"Same here."  
  
Draco looked back at Harry with shocked eyes, then Harry kissed him passionnately and Draco   
kissed back with the equal amount of passion. The kiss lasted several minutes and broke off   
breathing heavily.  
  
"Your a great kisser Harry."  
  
"You're not so bad yourself."  
  
Then Harry laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wa just thinking about how we missed two years of being together just because we didn't ask   
each other out."  
  
Draco tried not to giggle but failed.  
  
"So what now?" Harry asked.  
  
"I guess you're my boyfriend now."  
  
"Your level of intelligence astounces me."  
  
"Shut up! God, my father is going to kill me." Draco looked down.  
  
Harry pulled Draco closer.  
  
"Don't worry about him. You're safe at Hogwarts."  
  
"But..."   
  
Draco looked up and Harry put a finger on his lips and kissed him softly.  
  
"But nothing. You don't have to listen to him all the time."  
  
"He'll come after me the second he finds out."  
  
"The professors won't tell, about I guess people from the Order would know and your father can   
overhear some conversations.....Damn!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well... as I said you're safe at Hogwarts with Dumbledore around. With Dumbledore around, you   
can't be touched (I know that's from the 1st movie but it works didn't it?) Because if Voldemort  
can't get to me with him around, then your father can't."  
  
"True...."  
  
"Oh stop worrying but a moment. I'm half asleep! We can talk about this tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
The new couple walked to their bedroom and a few minutes later they were asleep in each other's   
arms.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well that was a little longer, sorry it took so long! I'll try to post another chapter by Sunday.  
Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 3 - Summer Learning 


End file.
